Cops and Shippers
by Shaika6896
Summary: Karma has a trick up his sleeve. What is it? What for? A Karasuma/Irina story! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It all started out as a regular morning. Nagisa Shiota was walking to the campus enjoying how wonderful the weather had been considering it had been rainy for a couple of days. He walked into class and looked around. It appears he's early today seeing as Kurahashi and Kataoka were sitting at their seats talking as they always arrive early. Also Ritsu was not powered on yet which was another sign of him being early. Ah and of course Karma was at his seat...WAIT WHAT? "KARMA KUN?!" He was never THIS early to go to school.

Karma turned his rather bored gaze to Nagisa and smiled and walked towards him. "Oh, hey Nagisa kun, I was waiting for you! Guess what I got!" Showing what he had in his hand Nagisa stared at it, confused. "2 Movie tickets? For what movie?" "Ah well apparently it's one of those crime, investigation, cop type of movies. Don't ask how I got them, I just did..." Nagisa sighed as he knew that the red haired friend of his obviously didn't buy those tickets. He was well aware that Karma probably had done something to get those. But why? "I never thought you were the one for those type of movies. So, who are you going with?" Karma laughed at Nagisa's reply which Nagisa didn't really get why or what had happened that made him laugh all of a sudden. Karma , realizing this, he let out his last few giggles and calmed down. "Haha, I'm not the one going. In fact, I'm giving these to someone." "Oh? To who?" Karma put his mischievous smile on his face alerting Nagisa that whatever Karma is planning it's gonna be one hell of a show. "Well, I heard Bitch sensei talking to the octopus saying how she's worried about Karasuma sensei being too busy with work and stuff. Obviously the octopus teased her about but that's not important. Anyways, I'm planning on giving these to Karasuma sensei and hopefully get him to invite Bitch sensei. Win-Win!" "HOW IS THAT A WIN WIN?!"

Karma gave another soft chuckle. "The bitch gets what she wants and I, I mean us, the class, get our otp! See, win win." Nagisa stared at him, skeptical, but eventually gave in. He let out a sigh and smiled. "Alright, I'm guessing you want me to come and help you with this?" Karma smirked. "Of course. Besides, don't you think Mr.K deserves a break? This could be a triple win!" Well, he wasn't wrong. Karasuma has been buried with loads of paperwork and reports to do for the Ministry of defense. And also lessons and training for E class. And don't forget about him dealing with the principal all the time. This guy really needs to catch a break. "Alright!" Karma said with pride. "Operation...DENSE X TSUNDERE is a go!" And with that the bell rang and class has started. They have a plan, all worked out and organized...? Erm, anyways, all they had to do now was wait.

 _After school..._

After cleaning the classroom for a bit, they waited for the octopus to leave so nothing can interrupt their plan. The two then walked to the teachers lounge and peeked through the door. As expected, Karasuma was at the table with his laptop, typing rapidly as there were reports needed to be done and piles of paperwork beside his laptop that were to be handed in by tomorrow. Needless to say, this guy is a damn work-a-holic. _'Luckily the bitch isn't here...'_ Karma thought. He closed the door quietly shut and stood there with his fist drawing near to it. With a breath, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in." they heard. They were about to open the door but paused to look at each other. "You sure this will work?" Nagisa asked, nervously. Karma stared at the door looking rather arrogant. "Ah don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

With that he opened the door and they walked in. Karasuma closed his laptop and turned to look at his students. "Karma, Nagisa, what is it?" Karma smiled. "Sorry for bothering you Karasuma sensei. This isn't really important so it's okay if you don't want to talk right now. "No, it's alright. I was going to take a short break anyway." Karma nodded as Nagisa affixed his eyes on him. "Well you see I have two tickets to a movie called 'Gun in hand'. It's a kind of police type of movie. Considering no one in the class was interested I thought you'd be. Want 'em?" Karasuma stared at the tickets for a bit. "Hm, no thanks. I have a lot of work to do and-" "Which is exactly the point." Karma interrupted, giving a grin. "Irina sensei is quite worried for you...you could even go with her! You really deserve a break." Karasuma looked at the tickets once more and glanced at the two boys. They seemed hopeful. Were they that worried about him? Karasuma then stared at all of the loose papers and binders that were spread out on the desk. He closed his eyes and sighed. _'I can work on these during the night anyway.'_ he thought to himself and finally made up his mind. He stood up and took the tickets, and placed them on the desk. "Well, I guess you're right, I suppose. Irina you say..." Karma and Nagisa waited for an answer. "Yeah, Irina sensei!" Nagisa finally spoke up, getting a little tense. "So that uh she uh I MEAN WE UH EVERYONE won't be worried anymore!" "I mean cmon, once this is over she'll stop bothering you about it." added Karma. Karasuma closed his eyes in deep thought (he really has a habit of doing that) but eventually nodded and actually gave a slight smile. "Alright. I'll go look for her when I have the chance. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that went great!" Karma said laughing. He quickly spun around to face Nagisa as he kept walking. "Though things almost got shaky when you, well panicked. " Nagisa gave a sad look and a whine. "You were the only one who actually did something. I just stood there and made myself look like a total loser!" Karma chuckled and and patted Nagisa's shoulder. "Well you did good on watching and learning. Anyways...what now?" "YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF WHAT TO DO AFTER?!" "I guess we could look through the teacher's lounge window from outside until Karasuma sensei is finished with his work...then again it'll probably be quite a long wait." thought Karma with his thumb on his chin. Nagisa slowly stopped in the middle of the hallway and leaned against the wall which made Karma turn around with a questioning gaze directed at him. As his friend stayed silent, he realized that Nagisa was just in deep thought and waited patiently for what was going to be said. "If we're gonna proceed with operation dense x tsundere with progress, we need to make them spend a lot of time together and to do that we need to keep an eye on them for a very long time, Karma. We even have to plan some events for them without them knowing we planned it. This is gonna take alot of effort. It was your idea, what do you think? " Karma kept his stare and was slightly startled by how serious Nagisa was about this. He was also somewhat disappointed by the way Nagisa thought so lowly of him but he pushed that thought aside just gave him a smug smile. "Heh now that's the Nagisa I know. Such an overthinker." he smirked. "I got this planned, don't worry about it. And you're right, we need to get them to spend as much time together as possible. I guess we are gonna have to look through the window for hours after all. " And with that, he put his arms behind his head and walked off. "You coming?!" Nagisa stood up straight and grinned as he followed the red haired delinquent. "Operation dense x tsundere is on!"

 _Meanwhile..._

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the sky was clear from clouds, the gentle breeze blew through the nice dry grass. It was a nice day to spy on your teachers from outside the window too. Hours and hours they spent, and a certain boy with blue hair was slowly getting tired. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep..." grumbled Nagisa, his eyes barely open. He was about to doze off until he got an excruciating smack on the head! "OW! Hey...!" Karma rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You were the one who said that we need to put a lot of our effort and time on this." he scolded, peeping through the window carefully. "Besides, it's only been 15 minutes!" Oops, did I say hours? Nagisa laughed softly. Once his full attention was back on the window, he abruptly jolted and took Karma's shoulders as he wobbled him back and forth with intense strength! "Karma! It's Irina sensei! Look! Look!" "...ow."

 _The teachers lounge..._

Irina walked in, packing up her things as she's getting ready to leave for the day. "Done marking already?" Karasuma asked, with a drowsy yawn. Irina nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, it took a while but I made it through!" She grabbed her sparkly, white coat that had silky fur surrounding the hood and shook it lightly, getting ready to put it on. She then faced Karasuma and chuckled softly. "You must have tons of work to do! I mean work from the ministry of defense, the assassination, and as a teacher. It must be tough..." Karasuma stayed quiet, looking down at the movie tickets in his hand. "Anyways," started Irina. "I hope you finish quickly and have enough sleep tonight! I mean the brats must have tired you out as well!" She giggled nervously as she took her bag and was about to head out the door until, "Irina." She froze in surprise and turned around. "Y-Yeah?" Karasuma stood up from his seat and walked towards her, showing the tickets. "I've actually been given 2 movie tickets from some of the students. If you'd like, you can come." Irina's jaw dropped and her face exploded in flames in an instant! Her mind went completely empty in just a matter of seconds. "W-wha huh?" she stuttered, refraining herself from fangirling. She was so stunned as to how sudden that was! And, did she just hear him snicker? "If you don't want to you don't have to." he said, slowly inching the tickets towards himself. He sounded a tad bit upset but Irina didn't seem to notice. "Uh..er..." Regaining her composure she cleared her voice. "Of course! I'd love to go! Um what movie is it?" He shrugged. "I don't know the details but according to the students it's a crime and investigation type of movie, if you're interested." Irina thought about it. She actually liked those kind of movies. It reminded her how she had to to escape the cops almost all the time in her assassination missions. It was quite a memorable time. She felt very nostalgic, which goes without saying. "Huh, seems like a movie genre I'd I'd be interested in." she spoke delightedly. "So you're coming?" "Sure! Of course!" Karasuma handed her the ticket and Irina happily accepted it. "Tomorrow at 6 in the evening?" Irina nodded in agreement beaming with excitement. "Alright! Anyways I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow!" She said with a wave and walked out the door. Karasuma stood there for a few seconds and smiled not knowing his face was slowly turning red. He went back to the table and tried to get his work done as soon as possible.

 _Meanwhile_

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Irina screamed and cheered, jumping up and down as she leaves school grounds. Karma and Nagisa stood at a distance, watching their teacher go insane. "We did it!" Nagisa praised with a huge, proud look on his face. "Hell yeah we did!" Karma yelled, as the two gave each other a high five. They really are one of the best partnered pair in the class! Nagisa let out his last few giggles and took a bit of time to breathe. When he calmed down, he turned to face Karma. "So what did they say? 6pm after school?" "Pretty sure that's what they said." he acknowledged. "Hey... I have an idea for tomorrow..." Nagisa raised his an eyebrow, looking rather cautious. "Um what is it?" he asked, knowing that he'd be regretting it. He could feel Karma's mischievous presence crawling on his back. Obviously, this wasn't going to be great. "Let's try to get the class find out about this..." Nagisa gave him a blank stare and sighed in relief. That didn't seem too bad. "...and make them freak out in the most crazy way as possible." Nevermind, scratch that. This was bad. Not too bad, but still bad. "And why can't we just tell them?" Karma smirked. " 'cause that'll ruin everything!" Nagisa placed his palm on his face and started to groan. He should've expected this, really. "Whatever I guess. It is your operation." He glanced at his watch and he eyes widened. It was all ready 5pm. " Uh oh. I gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow!" " Yeah same here." Once again, Karma put his arms behind his head and started to walk off. "Alright, see ya tomorrow my fellow delinquent." "Ehh..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't look back! Keep trying to strike your blade at a logical angle against the opponent!" Karasuma yelled at the students who were working on their blade swings. Left, right, front, back. Shift, dodge, strike. Heavy panting were heard in the training grounds and seeing how hard the students were working he couldn't help but give a small grin. At the end of the class, Karma pushed Nagisa towards Karasuma who approached him very slowly but managed to stay calm. "Nagisa, what is it?" "I.. uh... Karasuma sensei, if you're not busy after school...this isn't really important but I think I need to work on my swings a bit more." "Oh?" Karasuma raised an eyebrow in confusuon. "I think your swings are fine. But if you'd like, you could stay after school tomorrow. " "Hmmm?!" Rio Nakamura budded into the conversation with a skeptical glance towards her P.E teacher. "Why not today Karasuma sensei? Busy again? Or do you have some sort of...'plans'" She said, emphasizing the way she said plans. Though Karasuma probably didn't even notice. "Yes. Irina and I are watching a movie tonight." With that, he walked back inside, leaving the kids rather..."Hm, I see a movie." Okuda stated. Everyone nodded... "A MOVIE?! TONIGHT? KARASUMA SENSEI AND BITCH SENSEI?!" Karma chuckled quietly with a voice recorder at hand . "Now that's the reaction I wanted! That was easier than expected but it works." "Wait!" Fuwa yelled at Karasuma. "Does that mean...it's a date?" Karasuma froze and turned around. "What?" Everyone looked reluctant to answer. Karasuma sighed. "All of you are looking at this the wrong way. We're comrades, working in the same place, with the same objective." "Mhm." said Rio with a smirk. "So that explains why you're blushing." Karasuma nodded. "Exactly...wait...wha..what?" Everyone held back their laughter that was sure to get them killed by their PE teacher. "B-Blushing...?" he stuttered, his face turing even redder than before. "Woah careful there!" cried Maehara. "Your face might even turn redder than Karmas hair!" "Hey, that's not funny." Karma whined at the overused joke with a pout which made everyone let a out a small chuckle until all of a sudden "Nurufufu, Karasuma sensei, need some assistance for your...DATE tonight." Karasuma's eye twitched. He took out a knife from his sleeve about to attack. "DAMNED OCTOPUS!" Of course, Korosensei flew or teleported (?) beside karasuma, grabbing onto the knife. "Nurufufu I apologize for coming off as imature. But really Karasuma sensei, you need to be honest about your feelings." Karasuma glared at him, his stubbornness not budging. "What do you mean?" "Well first off, why not be honest with the students. Tell them how you actually feel about Irina!" "Irina...oh shut up! I'm done for today!" he snapped and stormed off back inside leaving Koro sensei and the class feeling a bit of guilt.

Irina who just happened to see Karasuma walking down the hallway, instantly ran up to him. "Uh hey, I heard yelling from outside. Is everything alright? " Karasuma paused and looked at her. "It's nothing..." he answered quietly, looking down so that he wouldn't show the blush on his face. He didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or rage but he was sure he didn't want Irina to notice. She stood there with a worried look on her face. "Are...are you okay?" Karasuma gave out a loud sigh. "I'm fine, just leave me alone for now!" he looked away and proceeded to where he was going. Irina stood there in the middle of the hallway, confused and worried sick about Karasuma. She was about to continuw whatever she was doing until "Irina sensei!" "Hm?" She turned around and saw the students running towards her. "Have you seen Karasuma sensei?" "Yes actually though it doesn't seem that he wants to have some company, that damned idiot. Why is he acting like this? Why is he always so stubborn?" "We might have gona a bit overboard..." Kataoka said, with gulit layered in her voice. "Overboard? " The students looked at Koro sensei which indicated that they wanted him to explain everything. "The students and I just want to apologize to him. That's all. So have you seen him?" Knowing that they didn't want to tell her the full details on what happened she informed them that he headed straight to the teachers lounge. And so that's the next destination that they have to be. Nagisa looked at Karma while walking down the hallway. He didn't really seem guilty at all. In fact, it would seem that he has another plan coming...

 _ **I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I've been busy this week but I didn't want to give you guys nothing which is why this chapter is sort of short. I also apologize if Karasuma was out of character. I find it difficult to write his character. ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Karasuma sensei?" Kurahashi called out, knocking on the door repeatedly. "Karasuma sensei?" Nothing was heard from the other side of the door. "Hmm..." Koro sensei thought, putting a tentacle on his head. "Seems like he's quite mad at us." "WELL NO KIDDING!" the class yelled, dumbfounded. Suddenly they heard the door slide open, showing Karasuma who was looking at them seriously. "What do you want?" he groaned impatiently. "Karasuma sensei." started Nagisa. "We're all sorry about teasing you during PE. We know we went a little overboard and-" Nagisa was interrupted by Karasuma's hand that was shown in front of his face. "No worries, it's alright. In fact, now that I think about it, I did overreact. I apologize, and once again I think the octopus is right." "Hm?" Koro sensei said, focusing on his fellow companion with the same smile shown across his face and yet confusion was somehow presented. Karasuma sighed. "I think I should be honest with you. Like I said before, whenever I have something troubling me, I'll go to you guys." "So...?" Okano said, trailing off as if she was expecting Karasuma to say something that would enlighten everyone. Karasuma then looked a bit nervous. "I uh L-Like uh no that's not right uh...I uh lo..v-" Karma groaned at how pathetic his P.E teacher was acting and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. He started to walk towards Karasuma looking stern and glared at him straight in the eyes. "Look, don't push yourself. You can confess your feelings er I mean tell us the truth later. Which probably isn't even worth it anymore since we aleady get what you were trying to say. I must say you failed miserably. Congrats." Karasuma squinted his eyes at his student as if he were saying _'This means war'_ and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well anyways I should probably get ready for the movies." "Mhm." answered Karma. "Need help with that?" "What?" "Well surely you would like to be extra prepared for this considering this is the first time...uhm spending time with a female who is also a friend."

Karasuma stayed quiet for a few seconds to calculate what was going on until he finally realized what Karma meant which caused him to blush a slight moment, though no one noticed which was probably for the best. He turned his head, avoiding contact with everyone. "I...I guess that'll do." "Nyeheh!" laughed Maehara. "Ladies, go distract the Bitch, we MEN have some business to take care of." The girls rolled their eyes and shrugged and ran off to go find Irina (Okajima followed). In the meantime, the boys, mainly Karma and Maehara, told Karasuma to act soft. Not too soft or else Irina will suspect something is different. They also told him to open the car door for her to make it seem "romantic" in a way and other information that was pretty much suitable for a date. Uh but of course it totally wasn't a date. Definitely not a date. Well according to Karasuma, still not a date. While Maehara was rambling about how to spend quality time with a girl and his so called _"love stories"_ , Karma actually gave good advice to Karasuma that was pretty much quite helpful and was clearly understood by his teacher. As for the other boys, they just stood there in awe watching Karma do all the work. Nagisa expected this of course. If Karma wants to go his own way, he'll go his way even with force. Hell, he'd probably even drag everyone into one of his plans. Oh wait, he already did. Time to cross that out of the Karma to do list. "I must say, Karma actually seems experienced with this kind of stuff." Isogai stated. "No kidding." Kimura whispered. "In fact he seems like he studied all of this which is quite unlikely." "Ha!" chuckled Terasaka with a huge grin on his face. "I think he planned this all along. Didn't you even notice Karma being more close to the bitch and Mr.K before? It was as if he was trying to get something from them. Information." The boys snickered softly as they continued watching Karma. "Quite full of surprises eh?" said Suguya. "Nurufufufu!" Koro sensei added in, sounding proud of his red haired delinquent of a student. "Also, Karasuma sensei, you should probably wear casual clothes. It'll look quite stange if you're going to the movies. Ah, but of course you probably knew that quite well." Karma explained to his teacher which made the octopus happy inside. Watching his students grow was like being hit with a wrecking ball made of pride.

 _4:30pm_

"Alright I think I am well prepared Karma." Karasuma said thoughtfully, getting ready to leave. "Thank you to all of you boys. You were of much help." Everyone smiled and some even looked quite proud and jumped. "You have 1 and a half hour to get ready Karasuma sensei, which is the perfect amount of time. Good luck." informed Karma. Karasuma nodded and walked out with a smile which then on everyone else got ready to leave. Though of course Nagisa and Karma stayed behind for a bit. "Now what?" Nagisa asked. "Now," Karma started. "We wait. I want them to be alone, not with us stalking them. They need to enjoy the moment. All we can do know is hope for good results." Nagisa gave a sigh of relief. "Ah I see. Now this is a plan that I can deal with." He then gave Karma a soft smile. "You actually did pretty good today. Everyone was shocked on how you were taking this. Koro sensei even looked quite proud of you." Karma smirked. "Hmph, really? Wow I must have been the star of the show today." "You were! Anyways, I have a question to ask you." he said, smiling. "Hm?" Karma looked at him seriously and Nagisa faced him with a grin plastered on his face. "Why have you been spending your entire time on Karasuma sensei and Irina sensei? What started all of this?" Karma froze looking rather tense and flinched. It took a few seconds for him to reply. "Ah well, I just wanted to help the bitch out y'know?" "I don't think that's all..." Nagisa said. Karma gave a loud sigh with his eyes closed. Looking back at Nagisa who was staring at him with his same expression on his face, he made up his mind. "Let's just say, she and I are...working for each other for a bit." Nagisa tilted his head, not making sense with this. Before he could say anything else, Karma took a few steps forward and faced Nagisa again. "It's...I gotta go. I'll...I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he just walked away. Nagisa fought the urge to go after him. Nagisa decided he would soon get the answers he wanted, knowing Karma. Of course he would, but he just needed to wait. Right now, he needed Operation DENSE X TSUNDERE to take place and just let it happen. Nagisa smiled. "Hopefully it goes well for those two."


	5. Chapter 5

_Karasuma's place_

Karasuma was staring at the mirror for quite a long while, focusing on his reflection. He had to admit that even though this new style would take some getting used to, it was way more comfortable than his regular outfit. A dark red sweater and jeans that actually suited him quite well. It got him thinking, "How did I even get these clothes anyway? They look...familier." A memory suddenly sparked up and realization hit. Of course! How did he forget? It was the outfit that Irina gave him for a game that he and the students were playing that had to do with working undercover and fitting in with a large group. Looking at his reflection, he smiled, a blush slowly appearing. "Can't believe she actually bought this for me..." Finally turning away from the mirror, his eyes met with his suit and tie that he always wears at the school. An unusual feeling crept up but he doesn't pay any attention to it and just shakes it off. He was about to reach for the doorknob but then faltered for a bit. Standing still for a few moments, he recognizes what he was feeling. Anger. However, it was more closer to irritation but that didn't change the fact that he was feeling confilcted. "How did it turn out this way? Why am I so...attracted to her?" he questioned himself. He didn't know the answer. He didn't even know how it happened. At first, it was just a 'We each go by our own rules' sort of relationship. Then after the God of Death ordeal, it blossomed into friendship. Great right? But one day, he just kept talking to her. He told her everything what the Ministry of Defense would be planning, what he was planning, where he was going and she did the same to him. She'd tell him any information that he needed with no trouble. And ever since then they got closer and understood each other more and could even have a conversation that wasn't about the assassination. He'd always be able to tell if she was upset and she would somehow know if something was bothering him. He knows how sensitive she can be, she knows how stubborn he can be. He knows how immature she can be, how mature she can be. She knows how stoic and dense he can be. To be honest he liked having her around, he could tell her everything and he'd be okay with it! Reasons to why he was attracted to her kept a rapid flow, the stream of thoughts flowing to his head until he felt his face heat up. He quickly blocked those thoughts and they came to a sudden stop. He looked at his watch. 5:30. "Crap!" Without any other disturbances, he turned the doorknob and grabbed for the 2 tickets that was on the table and headed out.

 _Irina's place_

Irina sat down on her couch with her purse on her lap in silence and was just deep in thought. She never thought the students would ask her that. It was rather surprising. She didn't know how to react and so she didn't really handle it too well but what could she have done? She sighed and laid her head on her hand. "Can't believe that caught me off guard."

 _1 hour earlier_

"So," started Kurahashi. "Why are you into Karasuma sensei anyways?" Irina just sat there, her eyes widened at her students who were waiting for an answer. She didn't expect that! "I... uh..." "Yeah! We want to know!" Kataoka exclaimed, speaking for everyone else. Irina crossed her arms and gave a loud pout. Honestly, they need to have some respect! "Hmph! You girls should know that that's too personal! Therefore I am not answering!" "What!? Why not?! PLEASE?!" "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" "But-" "Just ask me something else." "...Why do you have a crush on Karasuma?" "ISN'T THAT THE SAME QUESTION?!"

 _The present_

It's not that she didn't have an answer, in fact she has so many! Karasuma was one of the few people who cared for her, liked her, and well just spent time with her. Well, excluding the students. He was the one who helped her deal with her memories of the past and helped her become a better person. He helped her get rid most of her flaws. He was one of the few she could trust and she knew that he trusted her as well. He understood her than most people and she understood him. Everytime she'd think about him, she would feel warm inside. She smiled at all of the reasons why she loved him which got her to think if he felt the same way. But she wasn't too worked up about that. She was just glad that she got to know Karasuma. Her thoughts suddenly went away once she heard the doorbell ring. "That must be him right now." She stood up and walked to the door. With no hesitation, she slowly swung it open and looked at the man she cared about. He looked at her back with a gentle smile. "Hey." he greeted simply. She stayed quiet, her eyes scanning his outfit in awe and gasped. "Wow...!"


	6. Chapter 6

At the movies

"Irina, did you really have to buy a huge bag of popcorn?" Karasuma stared at the overly large sized popcorn bag that sat on the arm rest of the chairs, dumbfounded. He shifted his eyes to Irina, realizing that the bag was as big as at least 2 heads stacked on top of each other! Irina wrapped an arm around the bag and only giggled. "It's been so long since I've eaten popcorn or even been to a movie theatre!" she squealed, swinging her legs back and forth excitedly. Her face shined with joy and that made Karasuma smile, though a small one so it wouldn't be noticeable. "And besides," she continued. "I wanted to get enough to share with you!" She said this with a tone of voice that spoke 'As a matter of fact' and Karasuma couldn't help but sigh. He raised his hand above the bag to grab just a small handful of popcorn and popped them into his mouth, the taste of butter caused him to slightly cringe. "I could've settled with a smaller bag you know. I don't really eat much of this stuff anyway." he told her, taking a smaller amount of popcorn this time. Irina only gave him a shrug. "Ah well, too late now!" As Karasuma turned to the blank screen, Irina took a huge amount of popcorn, her happy expression switching to a naughty grin. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned to look at her to ask "What is it?" she instantly shoved the popcorn straight into his mouth (and entire face) and he let out a muffled scream, the popcorn and her hand making him unable to screech too loud. She bursted out with laughter as Karasuma spat out the snack onto the floor, which covered the surface in front of them, his clothes included. "What the hell was that for?!" he snarled at her, wiping his lips with his sleeve. "Sorry! I can't finish this all by myself and you taking such itty bitty amounts of it doesn't help!" she snapped, her laughter coming to a slow stop. She slipped her hand into her purse and snatched a few napkins. Taking one, she faces Karasuma and lifted the napkin in front of him. "Here." she says, wiping his lips for him. Once she lowered her hand, both of them peeped a chuckle, the two of them thinking the exact same thing. _'Déjà vu much.'_ Karasuma glanced down at the ground. "We're gonna have to clean this up." he informed her, getting her hand as an answer. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, later. It's about to start!" Unsatisfied with that reply, he simply looked back at screen as the lights began to dim, it was was about to start...

All the way at the back of the room, 2 familiar characters arrive at the scene, hiding behind the chairs at the last row. "There they are! You see 'em?" "KARMA I WOULD LIKE AN EXPLANATION RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Karma jolted up from the sudden yell which still was a whisper. Y'know, those really loud whispers? "Okay, okay! Just... shhh be quiet, alright Nagisa?" he hushed to his friend, sounding tense as he wished for no one to notice. "I thought you said to let them be alone? Together? Without us stalking them? What happened to that?!" Nagisa struggled to stay quiet, worrying over the fact that they just snuck in there, slipping through security. Sure they were successful, but if they get caught they're done for! Karma, knowing what Nagisa was thinking raised both hands in front of Nagisa as if defending himself. Nagisa sat there quietly, waiting for his red headed friend to respond. His eyes affixed on him, though calm looked very stern. Karma only chuckled, his own eyes directed at the other set and shot like daggers. He didn't like them, it was unsettling to have those eyes glaring at him, though of course he wouldn't admit it out loud. Nagisa was his friend after all, might as well get used to them. No matter how unsettling his stare may be, it's always amusing to see that side of him. "Well," he started. "Really, I felt the need to supervise those two, especially Mr.K." He peeped his head out more, his eyes scanning the premises for any security. Realizing they were safe, he signaled to Nagisa to follow his lead. Nagisa only stared blankly at him, examining Karmas expression thoroughly. Karma gazed at him, seemingly mischievous, though Nagisa grasped how serious or relatively conflicted he might've been which tempted him to pursue Karma. Nagisa looked around cautiously for a few moments and finally decided to give in. He crawled towards Karma, heading to the next few rows of chairs to get closer to the couple. Crouched down, they reached the closest row that had empty seats, managing to slip through a few people to get there. "Excuse me, sorry..." Nagisa whispered politely, repeating those same words as he walks by more people until they made it to the seats. "Why supervise? Haven't you given him enough advice, no scratch that, a huge lesson on how to handle this?" Nagisa urged Karma to give him answers he desired, endeavoring to avoid being forceful. Karma turned to look at him, however unsuccessful due to the lack of light in the room which somewhat made him feel grateful. "I have. In fact I believe I have told him all he needed to know to handle a girl, specifically Bitch sensei. However..." He trailed off, going back to the movie. Nagisa glared at him intently. "What?!" He demanded loudly than expected, earning him hushes from the crowd which was very discomforting for him so he just shifted in his seat awkwardly. "S-Sorry..."

Irina laid her head on Karasuma, making him flinch a bit but kept his eyes on the movie so he wouldn't create the impression of acting suspicious. Irina sighed lightly, slightly grinning. "This movie is so...fake. I mean don't get me wrong, all movies are fake but this one is just... I don't know." Karasuma looked at her in astonishment. Definitely not the reaction Irina expected. "Really? I thought I was the only one who thought that. A person in the right mind would've never taken out a gun during a situation like that." Irina sat up, nodding her head suddenly gaining a burst of energy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! And also that guy they were chasing who's apparently from France, had their pronunciation all wrong! That killed me on the inside." she winced as she tried not to re imagine the scene but failed unfortunately. "Hm, and I thought movies were required to have professionals but I guess I was incorrect about that." Karasuma scowled but smirked it off. "Hmph, no kidding!" Irina scoffed as she crossed her arms, and faced the movie screen only to be cringing at the scene. She shook her head as if she tasted something sour in her mouth which caused Karasuma to chuckle at the sight. She facepalmed. "Ugh, and don't get me started on that other guy."

Even if the movie was terrible in their eyes, they were still having a great time. Nagisa was fond of watching the two teachers enjoy themselves, especially Karasuma. He's been stressed out for a while due to the work he had to do and he never really shows any emotion when it comes to things like entertainment. But seeing him delight in something like this and loving Irina's company was really heartwarming. Karma appeared to be the same. Ignoring the fact that the two teachers were complaining about the little things in the movie that would have surely ticked him off a bit, he still was content of what was happening so far and that made him relieved. Nagisa gave Karma a questioning look, noticing Karma's change of emotion. Karma, his attention still on the two teachers, breathed out heavily, hinting disappointment. "Damn, I never told him about THAT though."

 ** _Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates for this story! I haven't been feeling well for quite a while and I have been experiencing writer's block but don't worry, I promise to finish this story no matter what! Thank you for reading and for being patient ^^_**


End file.
